


Summer Rain

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm summer rain, a horny Viggo, and enthralled Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_reverand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_reverand).



  
Sean woke suddenly to a crash of thunder and the greenish-white flash of lightning. Apparently the storm that had been threatening all day had decided to break. Good--they needed both the water and the relief from the heat. He rolled to share this with Viggo, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold.  
He wasn't surprised--if there was anything Viggo loved, it was a good rainstorm. Sean slipped out of bed and into his robe, padding quietly out into the great-room and the French doors that looked out into back yard.  
Yep, there Viggo was, dancing stark naked in the rain. Sean chuckled. Good thing it was warm rain, or the daft idjit would catch cold *again*. He had to admit, though, it was a gorgeous sight--Viggo's long, elegant body shining with rain, his head thrown back in delight as he turned and moved and gloried in the warm downpour.  
Sean waited until it had slackened a bit--no matter *how* gorgeous his lover was in the rain, *he* wasn't going out there when it was bucketing--and then silently joined Viggo.  
Viggo smiled at him, and held out his hand. "Sean. Feel the rain, Sean... it's wonderful." And Sean had to admit, the warm summer shower was refreshing, and well, it had Viggo in it, and that was never a bad thing.  
And a naked, *horny* Viggo at that. Sean didn't know *what* it was about rain, but it got Viggo going something fierce. Viggo pulled Sean back against him, nipping at his earlobe, grinding his hard cock against Sean's ass.  
"We are *not* doing this without lube again, Viggo, dammit. I was *days* recovering." Sean demanded.  
"Spoilsport," murmured Viggo.  
"Oh, yeah, you only say that because *you* weren't the one getting fucked," Sean snorted good-naturedly. "You're a crafty bugger, I'm sure you can think of a crafty way to bugger me, right?"  
Viggo grinned against his shoulder. "How do you feel about Greek?"  
Sean snickered. "Just so long as it doesn't involve honey, I'm game."  
Viggo pressed against him, pressing his legs wider, wrapping an arm around his waist for balance. And then Sean felt the odd, but yet wonderfully *hot* feeling of Viggo's cock sliding between his thighs; it was slick with rain and Viggo's own pre-come, and slid gently forward to bump against his balls with every thrust.  
"Good?" Viggo purred.  
"Fuck, yes!" And within a few strokes, that was all Sean could feel--the sweet pull of flesh against his sensitive inner thighs, the bump against his balls, Viggo angling to press *just* against that ultra-hot spot just behind his balls... it was a good thing Viggo had a grip on him, because his knees were starting to feel a little shaky.  
"Open yourself to the rain," Viggo purred, and hardly knowing what he was doing, Sean did, reaching back and parting his ass cheeks, gasping at the warm, flickering touch of the rain as it trickled across his sensitive hole, almost like fingers... or a tongue.  
The press of Viggo's cock against his balls and perineum, the tickle of the rain against his ass--these might in and of themselves have been enough. But Viggo reached forward and enveloped Sean's cock in his free hand, long fingers wrapping perfectly around and calluses brushing just so... Sean flung his head back against Viggo's shoulder, keening into the rain at the pleasure as Viggo's hand began to move in time with his thrusts between Sean's thighs.  
Viggo's hand and his thrusts began to stutter, no longer keeping the same rhythm, and Sean knew Viggo was close, just as he himself was. And then he was *there*, and the low, broken moan at his ear told him Viggo was as well... but Viggo shifted, thrusting up just enough that he could wrap his hand around both their cocks. Sean groaned and cupped his own hand around Viggo's, and they came together into their joined hands.  
Panting, they stood entwined for a moment, and then slowly extricated themselves from each other. Viggo held his hand out to the rain, and watched as their mingled seed was washed away. "A sacrifice for rain and pleasure," he said quietly.  
Sean followed, and was spurred to echo, "To love and a new day." He shook his head, sending water everywhere, and threw his head back and laughed for the joy of warm rain, his lover, and passion spent. Viggo's laughter echoed his.  



End file.
